Cool
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Reflecting on the past. I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

Cool 

_AN: I was challenged to write a pure angst piece for a local fanfiction writing challenge with a song. This was originally a one piece. Made me very sad, because it could be..._

It was barbeque time at his house. Mid summer in Virginia screamed cookout. He always invited lots of friends. Pen came around the corner and kissed his cheek. "Hey, hot stuff, how're the steaks?"

"Gorgeous, tender… edible." He smiled wolfishly at her, lunging towards her neck. She giggled and scurried away. "Oh, you were asking about steaks, not yourself."

"Morgan, you are such a tease," she said, laughing before going to sit in one of the lawn chairs.

That was the way it always was between them, joking, laughing, a good time. It started the first time he saw her. He knew it was something special. She made him smile when very little else did. He originally saw her as someone to tease, someone to laugh and joke with.

He took a drink of his beer and looked over at her. She was wearing a colorful shirt and big sunglasses that were multicolored, too. She was talking in her animated style to Reid. He smiled. She was a character, from the way she dressed, to her mannerisms and expressions. Everything about her was unique and perfectly her.

It was much more than that as well. When he needed it the most, she did something he never dreamed; she touched his heart, when he didn't feel like he had a heart left. She was gentle and kind, and gave him reason to go on. She didn't look down at him, didn't see him as anything different. He wasn't a man who was abused, a man with a past. He was simply her friend. She just seemed to know exactly what he needed.

He flipped the steaks, the smell of cooking meat a tantalizing aroma. He was grateful he was a good grill master now. He wasn't always. She used to tease him about his tendencies to overcook just about everything. For five years, she tested and gave a thumbs up or thumbs down rating. He shook his head, smiling. His crazy girl.

Lost in the memories again, back to the time she needed him. She was shot. His life as he knew it came crashing down around him. He was angry: angry at her for going out with that guy to spite him in the first place, but more angry at himself for not telling her how special she was to him. She made his world a better place to be.

When he walked in and saw her, pale and helpless, in that hospital bed, he fell. Completely and utterly in love with her. He couldn't bear the thought of life without her. He needed her to know, but he never found the perfect place or time. Then later that week, he saw his chance and grabbed it.

He was standing there holding her at her home. She was trying to get him to leave, but he wasn't going anywhere. He was nervous, like a teenager again. "Hey silly girl," he said, and she turned, waiting expectantly. He wanted her to know, she absolutely had to know. "You know I love you, right?"

Inwardly, he cringed. It wasn't the most suave declaration. He planned on candy and flowers, but his heart had other ideas. _Now, fool! Tell her now!_  
_  
_She smiled. "I love you, too."

His eyes watered; it must've been from the smoke from the grill. He took another sip of his beer.

Tamara came around the corner then and gave him a quick kiss. Then she turned to her guest. "Thanks, Kevin. Can you put the salad over by your wife?"

He watched as Lynch put the salad down on the table and stood over by Penelope. Derek watched his baby girl raise her oversized sunglasses to kiss her husband. A pang happened under his breastbone and he needed to turn away.

He almost thought it was funny. The adage was wrong: time _doesn't_ kill all the pain.

Perhaps, it didn't have to. Despite life not turning out exactly like he thought it would, it was still all good. He had a beautiful girlfriend, and his best friend was with exactly who she chose. Life was still very similar to what it always was; most importantly, he hadn't lost her.

She smiled over at him then, holding her husband's hand. She blew him a kiss and winked at him. He smiled, and gave thanks to whatever deity existed. She'd always be there, always in his heart. Everything was okay. It was fine.

Yes, he thought, turning back to the grill: it was cool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks to Harley and Nicky for making me fix this. To quote them in a earlier messages: "Heck no, that isn't 'Cool'!"...More angst, for a while...._

She showed up on his doorstep, nothing but pain written on her face. It didn't take a profiler to figure that out. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I.. I.. Oh, Derek!" She started to cry, and he pulled her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. She felt so familiar to him, his goddess. Even her scent was that same alluring smell, vanilla with a touch of something citrus. Delicious: the word always came to mind when it came to Penelope.

He was murmuring comforting nothings to her, kissing the top of her downy soft hair, rubbing her back. He kicked the door shut with his foot, and lead her over to his couch. He sat, tucking her in very close to his side, her head resting in what he considered her spot on his chest.

Funny, a married woman had a spot of her own on his chest. It was rather pathetic, but he couldn't assign it to anyone else. It was branded _Penelope_, all other women simply had to deal with it.

"I love you, baby girl. You can tell me anything, and I will fight like hell to fix it." He leaned down to kiss her lips, a gentle peck. It was a stupid thing to do, kiss her, but he couldn't help himself. He was a masochist.

It started that Christmas after the barbecue. They were under the mistletoe at Rossi's house. Even Lynch said he needed to kiss her, since it was tradition. She smiled up at him, bright teasing eyes and said, "Come on, hot stuff. You can give a friend a friendly little kiss. I will expect one from you once in a while now!"

He smiled then, telling himself it was going to be like kissing a sister, or an aunt, or something. She was his friend, his married friend he truly cared about. Nothing more. Never, ever, could be anything more. It was months since she was Mrs. Kevin Lynch; he had no rights to her. He was moving on; he had to move on.

He gently put his arms around her, splaying one hand on her lower back, the other between her shoulder blades, and immediately he knew that he was wrong. She felt right there, like no one ever felt before. He held her a million times, but never in the capacity of passion. He tried to make this nothing, to know it was a friendly peck. Her husband was watching and approving, for heaven's sakes. He leaned down and brought his lips to hers. The electricity hit the second her wonderful, soft mouth touched his. Literally, like a jolt of lightning, heat coursed through his whole body with just that small touch.

Yes, he underestimated: he wasn't in love with his sister, aunt, or anyone else. He was in love with her. She felt it too, that electricity; there was no denying it. She was trembling, her eyes flew open and her breath caught in her throat. Her cheeks flushed. She tried to talk to him. "Derek, I-"

Then her spouse had her out the door, and he was left standing there, his girlfriend waiting for him with suspicious, glaring eyes. Their relationship was on the rocks for the past two months anyway. Happened with every woman he dated; he could usually tell within a week when it was over. He had to give her credit over others he dated. At least she waited for the car ride home, in privacy, to yell at him.

"You know, _hot stuff_," she said, mocking the words Penelope said. "I think it was blatantly obvious to everyone watching in there. How long have you been in love with her?"

He didn't want to lie anymore. The more he thought about it, the more he knew: it wasn't cool. It was never going to _be_ cool. Not for him.

So he said it, bluntly, and with as much pain as he was feeling. "For as long as I have known her."

So ended the relationship with Tamara Barnes.

He was back to fucking women he barely knew; it was better that way. He couldn't get entangled with anyone else, it simply wasn't fair to them or himself. He needed sexual release, but that was it. His heart was already taken.

So here he sat, nearly Valentine's day, holding the happily married love of his life. He was one stupid, miserable son of a bitch. To make matters worse, he was more upset she was crying over anything else. The hurt she had eclipsed any pain he was feeling, or ever would feel; that is how much she mattered to him. She really was his world; he couldn't change that any more than he could stop the sun from rising.

She finally stopped crying. "I left Kevin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN: Now were getting somewhere..._

Alarm bells sounded in his head. All the air left him, like he was sucker punched in the gut. "What? Why?"

She twisted her hands together in her lap and sat up straighter. "I...he.. we.. oh, hell!" She sighed and grabbed a tissue off his coffee table and blew her nose.

"Go slowly, sweetheart, and tell me everything," he said. He praised himself for remaining calm; everything inside him screamed to know the answers.

"I told him it wasn't working, that I tried, but it just was dead between us." He never wished her anguish, even though he did wish she would one day wake up and realize she was worth more than a thousand Lynches. Her eyes filled with tears. "It was okay with him. He said he didn't love me anymore."

"That son of a bitch," Derek growled menacingly. "I'll kill him."

"No, honey, that's okay. I knew it." She was smiling bittersweetly at him. She patted his leg in gratitude for his support. Then she turned back and looked at the floor. "He was a good man, Derek. And he did love me, but it ended. It was only fair."

"What are you telling me, angel?" His voice was soft, but the blood was rushing in his head.

She didn't turn to look at him, she continuted to stare at the floor. "I never loved him; not like he deserved to be loved."

Derek was so still, so quiet, he swore his heart even stopped beating. _She never loved Lynch? _It took everything he had in him to keep calm. He wanted to know why the hell she married him, why she stayed with him for two damn years if she didn't love him! He had so much he wanted to know. He was relieved, but he was angry. He had so, so much he was feeling, it was overwhelming.

And he was scared. He didn't know what she felt, how she felt about him. As far as he knew, she was there in the capacity of his friendship, that was all. That pang returned under his breastbone, along with a dose of panic. God, he wanted her. He couldn't go through this with someone else again. His relief turned to worry, and he hated to worry. It was a wasted emotion for those that feared to act, and he was a man of action. Except when it came to Penelope; she meant too much for him to screw it up and lose her completely.

So instead, all he said was, "Why did you say that?"

She was glancing at the fire buring in his fireplace now. The firelight played across her face, highlighting her beautiful lips, showing the shadows under her eyes. "When Kevin asked me to marry him, we'd been together for over two years. He asked numerous times, told me he loved me. He said we could work it out. We were successful dating; we'd be successful married, too. He sounded so sure, and I wanted desperately to believe him."

"Did you love him then?" A dull thudding started in his head, and for once, he could empathize with Lynch. He would have wanted to make it work, too.

"Maybe a little," she said, thinking. After a moment, she shook her head. "Not enough to want to marry him."

"Why did you then?"

She finally looked at him, despair and a little self-disgust evident on her face. She frowned. "I don't know exactly why, Morgan. Mostly I thought about my biological clock, how I'm not getting any younger."

"You're only thirty-two, Penelope," he said, sitting a little closer to her. "You have a lot of living left to do."

"But not for having a baby, Derek. Kevin wanted to have babies, a lot of babies." She started to tremble just a little, a few more tears gently falling. Derek reached over to wipe them away. " I really want a baby, sugar. I always have; even more so after JJ had Henry. I never told you that, did I?"

Images of her, swollen and beautiful with his baby, rose unbidden in his mind. He couldn't become sidetracked, so he tamped them down and swallowed, answering, "No."

"Well, I do. It was the main reason I agreed to marry Kevin," she said sadly. "He said it would work, and we'd have a family. I didn't exactly have a lot of other prospects before Kevin. I mean, please! Look at Battle."

"Battle was a bastard. Don't you ever devalue yourself because of him!" He calmed down; although it was hard. If there was anyone he hated more than Lynch, Jason Battle was it. He reached over to hold her hands. "You're wonderful. Any man would be lucky to have you; I know I would be lucky to have you."

She smiled, but it was bittersweet again. "Thanks, honey. But I don't think that's true. Kevin wasn't lucky married to me, that's for sure."

He knew she needed to finish. Once she was over talking about Lynch, he would tell her how wrong she was. How she was his everything, how fortunate he was to have her in his life. Lynch was a fool, and so was anyone else who didn't see her shine.

"He really deserved better," She continued, looking down where their hands were joined. "I thought I could make myself love him, I..I.."

It was becoming increasingly hard to think; the ache in his head was becoming a definite roar. "Go on," he managed, trying to encourage her to finish.

"He said it was time. He wanted to have the baby, right now. He wanted to start." She swallowed hard. "I couldn't do it."

He was looking at her, his heart was pounding so painfully in his chest. He had to know, every fiber of his being was screaming to know the answer. "Why?"

"Because the more I thought, the more it sank in. I didn't love him. How could I make a baby with someone I didn't love? My baby deserved better than that!" Her eyes glowed with the passion of that statement. She looked at him intently, and squeezed his hand. "I deserved better than that. The more I thought about it, the more I knew: I didn't want him to be the father of my babies."

Her eyes were locked with his. She wanted someone she loved, needed someone she loved. She was so certain about it, he knew she thought this out. She picked someone. Who then, damn it? His heart was beating triple time at the answer he wanted.

Another moment passed and she looked away, her cheeks flushing bright, her eyes watering.

For Derek, time stood completely still. He knew that nothing in his life ever mattered more than what was happening right now. He was done turning away from what he felt. There was no use trying to remain calm, no use pretending to love her in half-measures. She had to know how he felt, and he needed her to know. Right now. And he wanted the truth from her on where exactly he stood in her life. This was it, this was the moment. This was the difference between life being cool, and life being everything he ever dreamed it to be.

"Do you have someone in mind, Penelope?" His hands came up to cup her face, to make her look at him, see him as the man he was. The man who wanted her, and only her. Always only her. "Who? Tell me who, sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_AN: Going to be out for most of the day, watching NFL playoffs with my hubby.... So, I am posting this earlier than anticipated. I think two more chapters....._

He couldn't wait, the searing intensity of the moment was too much for him. He reached over and pulled her forward, capturing her lips, not letting her answer. It was a harsh, deep possessive kiss that stamped ownership on her, searing and showing everlasting love. He was done with little pecks, friendly hugs, and pussyfooting around with her. He needed to do what was right for himself and his heart. She was his, and it was about fucking time she knew it.

"Who, Pen?" He ground out against her lips, barely breaking contact. "Say it, damn you! I need to hear you say it." He started kissing her immediately again, with such hunger and desperation. He reached for her and leaned back, so she was laying against his chest. His hands roamed down her back, pressing her closer, every inch of her plastered against him, and yet it still wasn't close enough.

His hands came up to hold her head, and his mouth slanted over hers, sealing them closer together. His tongue demanded entrance and thrust inside, the hot interior of her mouth both scalding and inflaming him. Each slippery caress aganist her tongue caused a new riot of sensation in his blood. He was unable to be apart from her; it would be impossible to release her. He kissed her passionately, his mouth clinging to hers, before he asked her again.

"Who, Penelope?" He murmured against her lips. He felt her shiver and sway slightly against him. Her eyes were dilated and unfocused, passion darkened behind her askew glases, her lips kiss bruised and pouty. She seemed to be having a hard time drawing a breath. His heart warmed at how affected she was._ Good_, he thought. She needed to feel something for him other than friendship! Passion was a good start.

But he didn't mean to be quite that exuberant. She obviously couldn't answer him if she tried! He smiled for the first time that evening. He almost smirked as he thought, _Yes, very good indeed!_

At that moment, he switched tactics. Instead of the earlier, demanding kisses, he reigned light, soft kisses on her mouth. More than demand, he coaxed. He deepened the pressure, persuading her to kiss him back, taste him and love him like he did her. His hands rubbed gently in circles, caressing her, feeling her from her back, to her arms, to rest on her sweet rounded bottom. Her arms came up slowly to rest behind his neck, adding to the smoldering heat between them.

He realized as he was with her, he was never going to get enough of her. He drank from her, like a man dying of thirst at the well of life. He needed her, more than he needed air. All other kisses in his life were child's play, a prelude to the real thing. Now this, _this_ was a kiss!

And somewhere in the heat and passion of their kiss, he felt her response: she needed him, too.

He held back for a second again, and looked at her. She never looked so beautiful to him. His hands returned to cradle her head, and he placed gentle kisses on her cheeks, her lips, the tip of her nose. His voice was hoarse, soft, saying in between kisses, "Please, baby girl.... please say it."

"You, Derek," she cried, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's always been you."

He smiled at her, a completely different smile than he ever gave her before, one filled with relief and sincere gratitude. His eyes were glistening. "Thank you."

She laughed a little, smiling with a cheeky little grin. "I would've said it earlier, if you would've let me!"

He had the decency to blush a little; he really didn't give her a chance to speak, did he? He just had to have her, and to be honest with himself, he was afraid. The key to everything he ever wanted was in her answer.

There was also the heat he was feeling. He couldn't help his response; he was that desperate for her. In fact, looking at her mouth again was tempting him...

She had other ideas, which was fine with him. She pressed against his chest, lightly, and slid down to his side, her head on her spot. "I have so much to say, sweetheart. I barely know where to start."

"Start by saying you love me."

She looked up at him and smiled, even with the tears. "I love you, Derek Morgan."

"I love you, too," he said, returning the smile. Then he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Now, tell me how you got to that point."

"Then you have to tell me, too," she said, pretending to pout at him.

"That's easy," he said, his hand stroking down her side. It was such a familiar thing, something he did a thousand times before. Now, it meant so much more; it was almost surreal. She was looking at him expectantly. "I started lusting for you the minute I met you, Miss Gomez--"

She interrupted with a laugh. She said,"Sure, hot-"

He was undeterred. "But started to see you as something more not long after, and really fell when I almost lost you when you were shot." He looked at her tenderly. "I didn't know I could love like that until you were almost taken from me."

He shocked her. It was all over her face. He knew he did about three words into what he said, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted her to know the complete truth.

"Oh, God, cupcake. I didn't know," she said, tears falling. "I swear, I didn't. I thought you were teasing."

He smiled, but it was bittersweet. "I should've shouted it out instead of sitting back. You seemed so happy with Lynch, I didn't want to hurt what you had worked for."

She sniffled, and choked out a little laugh. "All this wasted time. I always wanted you, Derek. Always. But I didn't think I was anything but a friend to you. Then we kissed at Christmas, and I knew I made a horrible mistake in not telling you. I thought I was stuck, already married, and you had Tamara. I kept thinking, kept realizing how much I still loved you. It wasn't fair to you, for you not to know how I really felt." She shook her head and sighed. "Or to Kevin, honestly. I would have always found him lacking, because he wasn't you."

He smiled, his broken heart healing very, very quickly. "I'm glad you came to your senses."

"It was still hard, Derek. I thought it could've been one sided, just me loving you." She blushed a bit and worry creased her brow. "All things considered, knowing what you usually go out with, I know I am not your type."

"I beg to differ!" He said gently. His eyes were warm, tender, and reassuring. "My type is beautiful, blonde, bespectacled-"

"Don't forget bosomy, sticking with the 'b' theme," she said. He knew she understood then, she felt comfortable enough to tease him. "I am definitely bosomy. Or big breasted works, too."

He laughed. "You're crazy, but I love you. Marry me."

She was serious again for a moment. "Derek, I was serious about wanting babies with you. I want you to marry me, make babies with me. I will be your devoted slave for all eternity." Her eyes were twinkling by the end of that. She never could be really serious for a long time. "But we have to wait. One more 'b' word: bigamy."

"Hurry up then, so I can love you properly. I want there to be nothing hindering us. Because once you are mine," his voice trailed off a bit, and his eyes grew sultry dark. "Oh, once you are mine, I am going to make love to you in every way I have dreamt about in the past six years. There will be no end to the things I am going to do to you; some things may be considered illegal in a few states."

She shivered a bit, but was grinning from ear to ear. Then she kissed him quickly, saying softly, "Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: Almost there.....

The next few weeks in Derek's life were surreal. He was happier than he ever thought he could be, but it was bittersweet because she wasn't his yet completely. As much as he loved her, as much as he wanted to be with her all the time, she was still married. Penelope called Lynch immediately after talking with Derek, and they set up an appointment. At this moment, Penelope was off having a quick discussion with Lynch and an attorney.

When Penelope came home that evening, she was smiling from ear to ear. "He wants it over as badly as I do! I feel so funny being this elated over that, but I am. The attorney asked if our marriage was a mistake. I said it was and so did Kevin. Then he asked if we had any joint assets, and we didn't, really. Mr. Brock said we could do an annulment, and it would be very quick."

Derek was confused. He didn't know much about this kind of thing; never thought he'd have to know about it. He knew when he married, it was going to be forever, or he was never going to do it. Because he was going to marry _her_, or remain a lonely miserable player for the rest of his life.

Thank God she saved his sorry butt!

He had to ask. "What's the difference between the two?"

"A divorce ends a marriage. An annulment says the marriage never happened. It was invalid from the get go," she explained. He still looked confused. "If you marry under false pretenses, you can get an annulment."

The whole thing sounded like mumbo jumbo to him. "What 'false pretense' were you laboring under, baby girl?"

"First of all, I didn't really love him like I should've. But that isn't a reason for annulment. But not having a baby when you said you would is. Honestly. Nevada law states-"

"Nevada?" He laughed, this was bizarre. "We're in Virginia!"

"Derek, I have to tell you, don't interrupt please," she said, frowning a little in concentration. "'Nevada states, 'Promises to have children but that promise then being broken after the marriage, and having children is very important to you' is a valid reason for annulment.

"I am guilty of that, because I didn't want his babies." She walked over to him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I want your babies."

Immediately, the idea to make those babies popped into his head and wouldn't leave. He groaned. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Two weeks," she said, smiling devilishly. His mouth dropped open; he wasn't expecting that at all. "That is why I said Nevada, sweet cheeks. Home of my quick marriage, and home of my quick annulment. No need to travel or anything. Kevin and I both signed today."

So started the most anticipatory period in Derek and Penelope's life to date. Penelope moved in with Derek, leaving nothing of importance with Lynch. It was bliss, having her with him. Everyday, they would be together at work, every evening they'd go home together.

The only bad thing was every evening, Penelope would sleep in the guest bedroom, and he would go to his lonely bed and dream about her. It mattered to her, it mattered to _him_, that they do this right. She needed to be completely free.

He already bought the ring. The beautiful diamond sat on the guest bedroom dresser, waiting for the day they got the news. Penelope promised him the moment she found out, she would put the ring on.

It was kind of a running thing for them. He'd hop in the shower after work, she read the mail, then they'd plop on the couch and watch a movie or some television. After awhile, he'd reach for her hand a place a soft little kiss on her third finger, right where his ring was going to sit. That would lead to more kissing, which lead to wanting, aching, stroking, fondling, and release, but never enough to really satisfy either of them.

Lord, how he wanted to make love to her!

However, he agreed. They didn't need anything cluttering their already cluttered history. They needed a fresh slate, with only good memories and good feelings. They needed to be with each other, and only each other. She deserved that, but more importantly, they deserved it. He could wait less than two weeks; it wasn't going to kill him.

So tonight, he waited on the couch as usual. She brought in the popcorn and cuddled, resting her head in her spot. It brought such satisfaction to him; that place and his heart were never going to be empty again.

"That's your spot, you know," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I would expect nothing less," she said, grinning mischievously. "My whole _body_ is your spot."

"That I like," he said, reaching for her hand. He paused for a moment, staring at the beautiful ring adorning her hand. Then he gave her his trademark grin.

She was looking up at him, anticipating his reaction. Her ecstatic grin matched his. "It's time, Derek; you're looking at Penelope Garcia again."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_AN: Warning: Sorry I didn't get to answer chapter five reviews...They're not showing in my email yet, nor are PMs..Once they do, I'll answer...That being said; warning: strong sexual content..._

Derek smiled as Penelope shut off the TV, stood up, and walked straight to his room. She was such a little tease; it was one of the many things he loved about her. Actually, at this moment, he couldn't think of a single thing he didn't love about her. He loved every single spot of her, the entire package.

He followed down the hall and entered the room. She was already stripping, her skirt and her shirt landing in a cute little pile near her feet. He stood there watching her for just a second. She was in such a hurry, it was adorable.

What she said next gave him pause. "I know you probably want to do this right way. I kept you waiting a long time. I'm ready." She was working on unclasping her bra, and was having some difficulty with it.

He took two steps over to her and reached for her hands. They were cold, and shaking a little. He knew what he thought was true; she was a little nervous. "Baby-"

"Really, I'm fine, hot stuff," she lied. He could tell because her eyes were absolutely huge and she was biting her bottom lip. She looked away.

His heart melted. He knew absolutely why she was nervous. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. One hand remained on her back, holding her while the other went under her chin. "Penelope, we're not going to rush this. This is six years in the making; time to savor every single second we're together."

She gave him a tremulous little smile. "Oh, I know." She looked at him, worry clouded her eyes. "But what if-"

He kissed her gently. "You are already perfect for me in every single way; this isn't going to be any different."

"How'd you..?" she started, then shook her head, smiling. "Never mind."

As far as Derek was concerned, that was the green light he was looking for. He lowered his head to capture her lips. She was sweet, so sweet, and giving, kissing him back full measure. His hands gently stroked, down to her little silk clad bottom, back up to the small of her back, over and over.

He took his time playing with her mouth, before dipping his tongue in just a bit. He was testing, tasting, savoring each minute with her. It was a very satisfying thought; this was the first of many, many hours he was going to spend making love to her. His kisses were coaxing, teasing, encouraging response from her.

He didn't have to wait long. She reached her hands up to cup his head, and arched herself against him, trying to deepen the kiss. He almost smiled; that was what he wanted. He wanted her not to think, not to worry at all. This was all about feeling, all about the flaming passion that laid between them. That was her job; to feel everything and respond fully.

His job… oh, how he loved his job! He was a lucky man; he got to make her feel, and reap the benefits of a writhing, happy goddess.

His mouth moved slowly over to her neck. He loved her sensitive neck; she tensed a little when he first started kissing, then relaxed until he gently nibbled and sucked. "Oh!" she gasped, moaning a little, leaning against the strength of his chest. Derek smiled against the column of her neck; he could understand the urge vampires had after tasting Penelope!

He worked his way up to her ear, nibbling her adorable earlobe. One hand moved up her back, releasing the clasp on her bra with a quick flick of his wrist. The bra ended up in the pile on the floor, faster than she realized it was gone. This caused her to lean back and pause for a second, looking quizzical.

"How do you _do_ that so quickly? It takes me forever… oh." She blushed a little; she must've figured it out.

He pulled off his shirt over his head to hide his grin. He undressed that part of her numerous times on the couch, and each time it floored her. Years of practice made that move particularly easy for him; he was glad experience paid off sometimes!

"Come here," he said, moving to rest her against his chest again. He loved the feel of her bare breasts, soft and heavy against his skin. Voluptuous was an understatement when it came to Penelope. No other woman he ever dated had such gorgeous breasts. Just thinking about them made him painfully aroused.

He kissed her again, this time a lot more aggressively, a lot more demanding. He slid his hands down under her silky panties to cup the sweet curve of her bottom. His fingertips teased, squeezed, explored, and she writhed against him in response. He smiled against her lips, thinking of all the fun they were going to have.

He had to start concentrating again, but his reactive little angel was not making it easy for him. He stretched the sides of her panties with his hands, tugging down, and they dropped to the floor, with the rest of the pile. He held her hand and took a step back. This was the first time he got to see her entirely naked.

She blushed from head to toe, a delightful pink color. Partially from embarrassment, but he knew a greater part came from passion. He continued to look at her, drinking her in. "You, princess, are a dream come true."

She smiled, watching as he removed the rest of his clothes. "You, too," she said, stepping closer until her soft belly was pressed against his hard erection. She put her hands on his chest and smiled. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

Derek groaned a little, then held her close, kissing her for all he was worth. His control was threadbare; at the moment, he was seriously questioning his stance on leisurely lovemaking. Still, there was so much more he wanted to explore, so much more that he wanted to make perfect for her tonight.

Her knees were buckling, and she was swaying against him. He released her lips and guided her to the bed. She smiled at him, her long, golden hair spread out on the pillow. She looked like a pagan goddess, or naughty angel with her halo askew; her kiss bruised lips, erect nipples and sultry eyes beckoned him.

He joined her on the bed, kissing her again, before capturing the luscious tip of her breast. She moaned under him, arching to bring herself closer to his mouth. She undulated under him, trying to move herself closer, seeking completion. Each movement she did brought his control closer to the breaking point.

His hand slid between her legs, and she moaned and sighed. His fingers moved slowly, deliberately, spreading her wetness. She was so tight, so hot, and again he found his control waning. He thrust in one finger, then two, stretching her, building anticipation.

She arched her hips against him, and pleaded, "Please, Derek… I can't…I don't want to wait. Now, please. I want to feel you in me now."

He answered her plea. He couldn't wait any longer if his life depended on it. He thrust into her, his hands reaching under her bottom, lifting her to slide even deeper. She gasped and instinctively tightened against the invasion. A shiver ran down his back; there was nothing as exquisite as this on earth. She was moving under him, trying to assuage the ache she had. He smiled; he had so much left to show her!

He leaned down to capture her mouth again, kissing her until some of the tension left her. She stopped her movements and started to relax under him. Once he felt her beginning release, he pressed forward, sliding in that last length, filling her completely. She stiffened, then started on a wave of rolling, pulsating climax.

Once she seemed sated, he began thrusting, slow, deep, steady thrusts that built up the tension in her again. She started to move with him this time, making the movements quicker, harder. Somewhere in the movements, she gained control. He couldn't stop himself, it was too perfect, too passionate, too.. too..

He heard her moan, tightening and squeezing around him again, and the world went black. He joined her, reaching total fulfillment. He shuddered, holding on to her, giving himself completely to her, and receiving her heart in return.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Epilogue

_AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Peace, Kricket......._

It was mid summer again in Virginia, time for the annual Morgan cookout. As usual, Derek was manning the grill with his beer and his tongs. There were tons of guests, too, and a lot of other food, music, and laughter. He smiled as his baby girl entered the back yard, wearing a new pair of big, colorful sunglasses.

She stopped by the grill, lifted her sunglasses, and gave him a kiss. "Hiya, hot stuff. Almost done?"

"Pretty close."

She smirked; it was an outright challenge. "_Don't_ overcook them; you know how you-"

"Woman, that's it!" He pulled her into his arms, and she squealed. He tickled her sides and under her arms, until she was breathless. Then he kissed her, making her breathless for a whole different reason.

"Somebody needs to pay attention to that grill," Hotch said, coming closer. He was holding a beer, looking very relaxed. He arched a brow at Morgan. "If you need me to take over.."

"I don't think so, boss man," he said, releasing Penelope with a swat on her butt. "I am a master at this."

"According to the department of agriculture," Reid began, looking at the cooking meat with a quizzical glance, "the proper temperature for medium rare steak is one hundred fifty-five degrees. The consensus among leading chefs is that you should let the steak rest off the grill for five minutes. This is the best way to maintain-"

"I know how to cook a steak, kid," he interrupted again.

Rossi glanced over Derek's shoulder. "You know, I have an old Italian recipe, handed down for generations, for a steak marinade that would make you weep."

Derek was close to giving up. What was it about other men wanting control of the grill? It was his damn grill, his damn steaks, he was going to run it. "I am starting to wish I never invited you people."

"You didn't; your wife did," Prentiss added, poking him in the chest. "And I just made her get off her feet, you insensitive jerk. Pregnant people shouldn't be on their feet that long."

"I'm only three months pregnant," Penelope added, her feet resting on the ottoman of the Adirondack chair. "I feel fine."

JJ whispered over loudly, "Shhh! Take all the attention you can for as long as you can!"

Derek watched as Penelope giggled, smiling over at him. He winked at her quickly, then with dramatic flair, extended the tongs to Hotch. "It's all yours, my man; I'm relaxing."

The rest of the men were absolutely shocked as Derek walked away from the grill, scooped up his wife, and sat back in the chair with her on his lap. He leaned back and she looped her arms around his neck, giving him a nice little kiss. "I was wondering what took you so long," she murmured against his ear.

"I was wondering the same thing," he agreed, taking a sip of her lemonade. "Now I got my priorities straight." He slid on his sunglasses. She rested in her spot, he rested against the chair, and life at that moment was most definitely cool.


End file.
